1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated multi-conductor cable, and more particularly to a laminated multi-conductor cable including a plurality of signal lines preferably for use in high-frequency signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional laminated multi-conductor cable, for example, a flexible flat cable disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-277623 is known. FIG. 19 is a sectional view of the flexible flat cable 500 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-277623.
As shown by FIG. 19, the flexible flat cable 500 includes flat conductors 502, insulating adhesive sheets 504a and 504b, and metal thin films 506a and 506b. 
The flat conductors 502 are arranged side by side on the same layer at uniform intervals. The flat conductors 502 are sandwiched between the insulating adhesive sheets 504a and 504b located above and below. The metal thin film 506a is located on the top of the insulating adhesive sheet 504a. The metal thin film 506b is located underneath the insulating adhesive sheet 504b. This flexible flat cable 500 has a structure including a plurality of striplines.
In the flexible flat cable 500 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-277623, however, the flat conductors 502 are arranged close to each other, thereby causing a problem that it is difficult to ensure isolation among the flat conductors 502.